


Hux Realising He Wants To Marry You Would Include:

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Hux Realising He Wants To Marry You Would Include:

Since you said you are away to a wedding, could you please write some wedding head cannons for Hux? Maybe he has to attend a wedding with his s/o and realises he wants to marry them.   
\- He begrudged having to attend this damn thing. He had plenty of work to do, but his mother had said he must attend. It was a political wedding and one he must attend.   
\- He was so wrapped up in his own hatred for having to attend that he missed how excited you were. Until a few weeks before when you came back from a trip to visit your family with a dress. You gushed about how pretty it was and how you had the perfect set of shoes to go with it and how you were going to do your hair. Hux paused for a moment, listening to the excitement in your voice.   
\- He knew you didn’t get much time away from the First Order but you didn’t seem to mind. But you were genuinely excited for this event.   
\- As the day approached, you set everything out to be packed. Hux had booked a hotel room for the night before and the night after. It was too far to travel from the base in one go, plus he had a little holiday time. and he decided to treat you.   
\- He would book a luxury suite in the fancy 5 star hotel with everything. All the bells and whistles he could add.  
\- The first night, you had gasped when you were shown the room which was more of an apartment. It overlooked the city from the highest point, with a balcony, living room and massive bathroom.   
You confessed to Hux that if he hadn’t agreed to go to the wedding, you would have happily stayed here the entire time.   
This lead Hux to make 3 other bookings for that room within the next year. He liked spoiling you. especially because, unlike some of the women he had came across at other social events, you didn’t demand it. you were sweet but you weren’t used to luxury like this. Something Hux was determined to change.   
\- The next morning, you were up before he was – something which was rare. He didn’t see you until you were ready. You step out from the bathroom, fixing your bracelet. You didn’t notice Hux had frozen in place.   
You were breath-taking.   
And Hux couldn’t wait to walk into the wedding with you on his arm.   
\- He spends the whole day giving you compliments.   
\- The ceremony was beautiful and you gasped when you saw the bride. Hux admitted the dress she wore was beautiful, if the girl wasn’t as he had pictured.   
Then he found himself wondering what sort of dress you would wear. A ballgown or fitted dress? Lots of beading or lace? Low back? Long train? He glanced at you, realising that you would look beautiful in any type of dress. With a veil and, perhaps, a tiara in your hair.   
\- He’d quickly be snapped from his thoughts as the minister told everyone to sit.   
But through the entire ceremony, Hux couldn’t take his mind off of you in a bridal dress. Walking down the isle to him.   
\- He wanted it, badly.   
\- As the happy couple walked back up the isle together, everyone was whisked away for photos and then to the evening meal.   
\- He was sat at a table with you, his mother, and some other pollical figures that he knew.   
\- You spend the evening speak to his mother, someone who you were close with and got along with very well. Along with everyone else at the table. You were graceful and tactful when you spoke, something Hux was grateful for. you made an excellent partner. Plus, his mother adored you.   
\- As the meal finished, everyone move to the entertainment potion of the evening. These were the times that Hux hated the most before you came along. He had always hated being stuck at these parties but then you came along and made them more tolerable. And, even though you knew better than to drag him onto the dance floor for every dance, he would still join you for the slow dances.   
\- As he swayed with you in his arms, your head rested against his chest, he couldn’t help but contemplate his earlier thoughts.   
\- He never really thought he would marry, least of all for love. And yet, now he wanted nothing more. You were perfect, a counter to his bad side and a projector for his good. You worked beside him in perfect harmony and, at night, slept by his side.   
\- Hux couldn’t imagine his life without you any more. It only seemed like yesterday his eyes had been glued to you as you entered his office for the first time. but it had been 10 years that he had known you. and 5 of them had been dating. Although, he wouldn’t call it ‘dating’ right now. Dating implied that it was still new, that you were still getting to know each other and see if the other is right for you. no, you and Hux were well past that stage.   
Perhaps, the next step was a proposal.   
\- The evening was spent mainly socialising together.  
\- When you got up to go speak with someone else you knew quickly, his mother leaned into his ear.   
“When will you ask her to marry you? that girls too good.” She would laugh slightly, expecting Hux to shake his head and condemn her meddling. But he didn’t.   
“Soon, perhaps.” He would respond, his eyes on you.


End file.
